Mineral Town Bachelor Adventure
by fndmsno1fngrl
Summary: bachelors of mineral town and their relationship with everyone!
1. The New Guy

Chapter 1: The New Guy

* * *

 **Note** : I decided to change Cliff's character here, he's not the real shy guy here he's more of the sane one among the 5 bachelors so please don't be offended about it if Cliff is your favourite character. Also It's chapter 1, so this is going to be really long, and I mean really.

ALL CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE GAME HARVEST MOON: FRIENDS OF MINERAL TOWN! IT'S NOT MINE! I REPEAT! IT'S NOT MINE!

* * *

"Thanks for having me here" Cliff said as he was shaking Doug, the owner of the Inn he's staying in. It's his first day in Mineral Town, quite a beautiful town it is, the place is full of flowers, it's sunny and air is so fresh. Doug showed Cliff to his room. Inside, there are three bedrooms, a small table with a lamp on each side of the bed. Two big windows and a vase with a plant on it. Cliff smiled, he was happy, he's finally turning his life around "Thanks, Doug. It's really great". He said. "Nah, don't mention it, get settled now, make yourself comfortable. Also, you'll be rooming with someone. You don't worry about him, the guy only comes here every night to sleep in." Doug mentions. Cliff nods.

Cliff placed his bag and his stuff (Some bathroom necessities, 3 books, and some clothes), he lay down on his bed, it feels great, the bed is so soft and cold, makes you wanna snuggle up and pass out. He got up and decided to do some checking. First off, he needs to get a job to pay the rent of this inn. Second, not to be too annoying to not annoy the people. Three, just be nice. He knows he's a nice person, but he also knows he's weird so he needs to watch out with that weird side of him, the people in this town are full of middle-aged people and old people, so he really needs to be on his best behavior.

Once he got down on the staircase he could smell the scent of freshly baked Apple Pie sitting on the counter. _Great now I'm hungry_ he thought. He's sure he's broke so he pretty much can't afford anything, he paid all his money on one month rent on the inn.

"Hey, kid, sit down and eat. It's on the house!" Doug called "really?" Cliff turned around after he just heard it's free, the old man just shooked his head. He was served a slice of apple pie and a glass of cold grape juice. He feels as if he's in heaven and God just gave him the food of immortality. he could eat like this forever. The pie was just so good there's a tear on his eye.

After he ate, he sighed, he's so full and happy. He sat up straight in his seat and inhaled. "Hey Doug, you have any openings in this Inn? I need a job". He needs a job, any job, he doesn't care if he has to wipe tables and clean the dishes, he needs to get paid. "sorry, kid. I got all the help I need, why don't you go around town and ask, I'm sure there are some openings in them stores".

* * *

Cliff walked out of the Inn, he looked up to the sky and saw how blue it is, the birds are flying the clouds are floating, there's flowers everywhere and butterflies flying around, the trees are dancing with the wind, the place looks like it was straight out of a fairytale book, so unlikely. He decided to walk around for a bit, he'll look for a job later, the town was just too beautiful not to explore. He's sure he'll find at least on in this town. So explore it its.

He walked around and saw a church, it's quite old he thought, but looks like it was still maintained. He went inside, it was empty and quiet. He walked to the alter and touched the surface of the table, it's not dusty, _I guess, this place is still used for Sunday Masses._ He was holding some of the candleholders he didn't realize there was a priest walking up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Greetings" Cliff flinched, turned around and saw the Priest. He was looking at the candleholder on his hand. _Heck_ he thought he's a thief.

"I SWEAR IM NOT A THIEF, FATHER! I WAS JUST WALKING BY AND CHECKING THE PLACE OUT, I JUST MOVED IN HERE IM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He didn't mean to look like a Thief, he knows he's broke and all, but he would never try to steal anything, especially from a church, he'd rather slit his wrist with a knife than steal anything.

"You're Clint, right? It's okay, I already know about you, and no I didn't think of you as a thief. Just surprised to see someone in the church. It's rarely visited when it's not Sunday" The Priest smiled at him. _This is the Town's Priest?_ The Priest looked young and handsome for a Priest, he has silky blonde hair and wearing a black cloak that reached the ground, he's also wearing a necklace with a cross on his neck and he has blue eyes.

"Call me, Carter. Please refrain from calling me Father, I only allow that when it's Sunday and we have our masses. I want to be treated as an equal in this town." Carter smiled brightly. Cliff just nodded. Carter walked Cliff to the door, they were talking on about how Cliff ended up in this town, to which Carter just understands him.

* * *

"I'm so bored, come on, let's go run around a field or something, or drink some wine." Rick whined while sitting on a stool while his fellow townsfolk working on something. "Drinking in broad daylight? are you kidding me? Grandpa's going to kill me, Rick, and don't even mention Trent, he's going to keep going on and on about how bad drinking while working is for you. And aren't you supposed to be on your Chicken Farm?"

"Already did all my chores, Why'd you think I'm here?" Rick asked

"To kill time?" Gray asked. "Yeah that too." Rick replied.

Rick is the owner of the Town's Chicken Farm, he sells chicken, sells chicken feed, chicken medicine, and everything chicken related. But most of the day he's just bored, after doing all the things he's doing for the day, he just walks over his neighbor store to annoy his neighbor Gray, who's an apprentice of his Grandpa, who is the Blacksmith of the Town.

"GO Bother someone else, Rick! I'm trying to work here! You know what? Go bother the new guy!" Gray suggested.

"What was that? New guy?" Rick turned around.

"What, you didn't hear? Someone just moved in yesterday" Gray didn't look at his bespectacled friend who has the look of excitement plastered on his face. Finally, someone, he could hang out, he walked out of the store, while Gray muttered a _finally_ out of his mouth, _some peace and quiet_.

Rick was excited, he should show this new guy around town, be good friends with him to make his life less boring and uninteresting. He saw Carter walking around with an unfamiliar face, ooh he's so excited, he ran up to Carter.

"Hey Carter! Good morning!" Rick greeted

"Hello Rick, great day, isn't it?"

"It sure is!" Rick looked at Cliff "You must be the new guy! I'm Rick!" He grabbed Cliff's hand and started shaking it. Cliff was weirded out but decided to shake his hand either way. "You wanna hangout with us?" Rick asked.

"Uh sure? If it's okay" Cliff nervously smiled. "Oh it's okay! It's definitely okay! Carter, I'll be stealing this guy from you" he grabbed Cliff's wrist and left Carter to which Carter just smiled and chuckled.

* * *

Gray was just working on this bejeweled necklace happily, he's an apprentice in training of becoming a blacksmith like his grandpa, he was just so fascinated by how the necklaces and brooches and other jewelries are made he wanted to know how also. So he asked for his grandpa's apprenticeship. His grandfather was hard on him, and they both argue a lot, he just gets frustrated by how his grandpa never approves of his works, and everything he does is just not enough for him, sometimes he's ready to quit, but he always gets reminded that the key to success is through hardship so he has to deal with that. Gray has his own station on the other side of his Grandpa's store, where he just silently makes his jewelries, while his grandfather sells and upgrades tools.

He was working happily until he heard the door banging loudly, he frowned and already knew who it is. He decided to be quiet for a bit, hoping Rick would eventually leave. "Gray, I know you're in there! We have company!" gray frowned. "it's the new guy!" Gray frowned even more. one of the things he hates is dealing with people. He doesn't know how to deal with them, sometimes he gets too frustrated with work he starts lashing out on them, one time he lashed out on one of their customers Anna, and she just left the store, and then gray got yelled at.

Gray opened the door to see his friend's annoying face and a new face. "Welcome" He said in a really unexcited tone. He couldn't care less who it is, as long as this one leaves, it's good enough for him. Rick and Cliff went in the store. Rick grabbed Cliff by the shoulder right in front of Gray. "This is Cliff!" Gray looked at Cliff and went back to his work. "That's nice. I'm Gray, I pretty much don't care about whoever comes and goes in this town so..." Gray just went back on his work.

"He's like that, but he has a soft spot, he just doesn't show it" Rick said

"Leave Rick! I'm working!" Gray warned

"Cliff you are officially this town's resident and a part of our special bro group" Rick gave Cliff a small badge that has a knuckle on it. Cliff pretty much didn't understand anything that's going on, first, he was just silently walking around town with Carter when this weird, loud guy started running to them, grabbed him and brought him here...

* * *

First Chapter! Whew never thought I could do it haha!

More chapters ahead! The 3 other bachelors will be introduced soon :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I'm still new at writing fanfictions so please forgive me

* * *

"Ugghh...Doctor...am I going to die?" Ann groaned in pain as she was clutching her stomach and leaning against Karen inside the Doctor's office with his trusted nurse, Elli.

"you're not dying Ann, you just ate something inhumane" The Doctor's name is Trent, Trent took some medicines for stomach pain and gave it to Ann. Ann took the medicine, bowed to Trent and sat on her chair.

"See, I told you not to eat too much!" Karen rubbed Ann's back while Ann was groaning and ignored Karen

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with your cooking, Karen?" Trent gave Karen a look which offended Karen

"Are you saying my cooking sucks?" Karen stood up on her seat and folded her arms.

"Karen, every month, there are at least 5 people who come here, in my office, to say they ate something terrible from you, I'm even surprised when there's no one who comes here to complain about how terrible your cooking is" Trent said looking at Karen then looked down at his pad while scribbling something.

Karen walked up to Trent to punch him but Elli stood in front of Karen. "Ok, that's enough, Karen. Doctor, please." Doctor just nodded "Nurse, please escort Ann and Karen out of my clinic please, Ann if your stomach still hurts, don't hesitate to come back"

"I will, thanks" Ann slowly stood up and took her medicine with her.

Ann, Elli and Karen walked to the hall when Karen stopped and looked at Elli. Karen whispered, "How do you still have a crush on that jerk for years?" Elli just smiled and blushed. She giggled at the two "Oh you girls don't know the Doctor like I do, everyone has flaws, the Doctor and his sociopathic behavior and all, but he's still a kind and caring Doctor, he's just fed up with hearing your cooking and all" Ellie giggled. Karen frowned.

When they opened the door the see Rick and Cliff standing about to open the door.  
"Hey girls!" Rick greeted "Have you met Cliff?" Rick gestured his hand on Cliff.  
"Rick we have eyes, now move, Ann needs her meds" Karen grabbed a sick Ann and left.

"What's wrong with her?" Cliff asked.  
"Oh nothing, she's just upset the Doctor insulted her cooking" Elli smiled.  
"She's gonna get herself wasted for that later," Rick said. The two entered the clinic and went into the office. Elli went back to the counter to continue her daily work.

"Trentyy~!" Rick opened the curtains.  
"Call me Doctor, we're inside the clinic"  
"Have you met Cliff?" Rick looked at Cliff  
"Hi" Cliff waved slowly

"Ah, the Newcomer. I'm the Town's Doctor, do call me Doctor when we're in here and call me Trent outside the clinic" Trent shook Cliff's hand.  
"A pleasure" Cliff shooked his hand in return.

"Ah Trenty, Do join us at the Inn at 9 o'clock to celebrate another member of our bro group" Rick said. Trent nodded his head not looking up at the two and slightly raised his hand in a gesture for the two to leave.

Rick and Cliff left the clinic about to head to the Inn when Cliff just pushed Rick.

"Okay, what do you want from me? Why are you so nice to me? You introduced me to your friends, to the town, you even joined me in this "Bro Group" you have with the guys in this town, It's uncomfortable for me and now and I want answers!" Rick looked at him with confusion written on his face with a mixture of fear. The guy just wants to live peacefully in a town he just moved into. He doesn't want to get mixed up with these people.

"I just want to welcome you in this town, I don't want anything from you Cliff, that's just how we treat new people here...Of course, I only did this because we heard that you were a bachelor and whatnot sooo..." Rick just stood there and looked at Cliff. Cliff felt bad for not trusting Rick despite what they've been doing the entire day.

"I'm sorry...I'm just not used to all this...being treated like this...Being in the city is like you have to fight for survival, my mother died, I don't know where my sister is...I've been having a hard time living alone there, and when I read in this newspaper about a town that is just so peaceful, it just gave me this opportunity to live an easier life..." Rick just stood there, listening to Cliff's story, he didn't know the man went through so much hardship and felt so sorry for him.

"Aww you poor thing! I didn't know I'm sorry" Rick ran to Cliff and hugged him. Cliff didn't know what to respond and just stood there awkwardly while Rick lovingly hugged him. "Let's take you home, now."


End file.
